


Dunkelheit

by Ally_Kats



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Edited properly, I Don't Even Know, Other, Schneep and dark being sassy bois, With some side angst, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats
Summary: (Rough draft of an idea I had. Posting for fun.)Schneeplestein meets Darkiplier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said, this isn't edited, or anything like that. It was just a fun blurb I had in my head. Because honestly I haven't seen much of Henrik and Dark interaction and I feel like they would have some interesting things arise in the right situation.

This was not what Schneep had been expecting today.

The glitch had come running in here with this monotone mess, both breathless. Apparently they were running from...something. Whatever it was to make the two flee must have been powerful, as neither of them had really noticed Schneeplestein there, tied up in the corner.

The stranger was.....black and white was the best way to describe him. He literally had no color to his face or eyes. Except for the odd blue and red aura around him, he seemed like he belonged in a silent film.

Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

"...you are a friend of Anti's?" Schneeplestein asked the stranger as soon as Anti had left to go check to see if what they were running from was gone.

The stranger looked at him, face registering slight surprise, "Friend would be an exaggeration of the truth. I much prefer....acquaintances." He replied, his voice smooth and deep.

"Ja?" Schneep raised an eyebrow, "so you vouldn't mind helping me zen?" He tugged at the ropes around his wrists.

The stranger looked him up and down, his dark eyes trailing along old scars and new cuts, "No, I am afraid. I need to stay on Antisepticeye's good side for now, so there is nothing-"

"Bullshit."

The stranger looked a little taken aback at the interruption, but his cool expression faded back into view, disguised with a polite curiosity.

"I know lies when I hear zem. Not to mention you came in vith him." Schneep shrugged, "You could do somezing if you really vanted."

The strangers eyes practically burned into Schneeplestein, but Schneep stared right back. His eyes....they were almost as black as the rest of him but the more Schneep stared....the more he noticed hints of blue.....and red in them.

There was a ringing in Schneeplestein's ears.

"Despite what you believe, I can do nothing." The stranger continued, tilting his head, "I am only helpless to stand by, and watch."

Schneep raised an eyebrow, "Sure, ja I totally believe zat." The sarcasm was evident enough, "Right now you have ze power to do vhat you vish, but helping me? No. Out of ze question."

The monotone look of the stranger did not change, but Schneep swore he could sense some incredulity somewhere in there.

"W͢h͡at͢ ͞have͏ we s̵a͏iḑ ͠a͘b̢o̧ut ͞tr͜y͢ing to ͠eşçape̵ Do̵c̸toŗ?͝~͜"

Schneep cursed under his breath as the sound of static mixed with the high pitched ringing. Anti was back. Oh joy.

Anti stepped through the wall, looking down at Schneep, "N̢ǫt̕ a g͜ood ̕i͜dea̡, d͡octo҉r̕, b̕ut̵ ͢w̶e'̴ll̕ ͘d͘i̡scu̡ss͞ t̸h͡a͞t̕ l҉at҉e҉r.̷ As̕ f̷o͡r ͟y͠ou, ̶E҉y̷e̷sh̨ado̸w͘," Schneep swore he saw the strangers eye twitch as he looked up at the glitch, "Y͡er ͏m͠ut̡t i̢s͏ ͟g̴on̛e͢.̡ F͞ee̕d ҉he̴r ͜next͡ tim̴e̢ ̷we'͝re h̛a̧ving̡ a͜ f̕u͞cki̕nģ m̵at̡ch ̸of͜f̛ w̸i̡l̶l y̴a̡?"

~~~~~

"You're still here?"

"....vhat here you expecting?" Schneep replied, his voice nearly dead.

The stranger was back. It had been weeks since Schneep had last seen him, or was it months? Time had become hard to decern in Anti's care. Not that it mattered.

He was going to be here until he died.

"....I'm...surprised. You managed to last a long time."

His voice was the same deep, smooth velvet it was before.

"He likes to play vith his food."

Silence rang between them. Unbroken except for the chirp of crickets outside. Schneep continued to stare aimlessly at the floor, arms tied behind his back. Finally, he sighed, deciding to address the elephant in the room.

"You're not going to help me."

He was not foolish enough to keep any hope of it. Hope died as soon as Anti carved it out of him.

"No."

"....fine." Schneep shrugged.

"I've told you, I can't-"

"Spare me ze bullshit." Schneep nearly managed a laugh. After all this time and the stranger was still trying to lie, "If ze glitch hasn't killed you yet, you're probably just as powerful as him."

"That's rather assuming of you."

"I'm not vrong, am I?" Schneep raised an eyebrow, finally looking up.

The stranger didn't reply to that, merely narrowing his eyes.

"......vhat is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have SOOOO many ozer zings I could be doing right now." Schneep rolled his eyes, "Take a guess, buddy."

"...." The stranger tilted his head, "you may call me master, if you wish."

Schneep let out a snort of laughter, "No zanks, zats a little to kinky for me!" He winked up at the stranger, "Hm...how about....." He gave the stranger a look over.

"My Ass!"

The stranger phicially recoiled, either surprised or disgusted. Either way, the look on his face made Schneep laugh. It seemed 'My Ass' didn't approve, as he glared down at Schneeplestein guffawing.

"You will not." He replied coldly, his voice growing more intense.

"Until you give me your name, I certainly vill!" Schneep grinned right back at him.

He seemed to consider it, then rolled his eyes, sighing, "You are very lucky that Antiseptic wants to kill you. Very well, my name is....." He paused, as if lost in thought.

"...." Schneep gave him a moment, "yes?"

"....Dark." He finally seemed to settle on.

"Dark?" Dunkelheit. Yes, a very particular name, similar to Anti's, short, mysterious, not an actual fucking name, etcetera.

"Yes, Dark." The man replied, "Now, Yours?"

"Vhy vould you vant to know zat?"

"Does it look as if I have anything better to do?"

"Hey! No! You don't get to use zat against me! Zat is my line!"

"Then do not be a hypocrite and answer the question. Who are you?" Dark seemed a little impatient now.

He stepped forward, and Schneep remembered the position he was in. Perhaps it was not the time to push his luck.

"Schneeplestein. Henvrik von Schneeplestein."


	2. More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark continues to visit The Good Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: Sass
> 
> I'm extremely tired, but here you are, More Schneep and Dark because I feel like it.

Dark, or Dunkelheit as Schneep privately called him, continued to visit every once in awhile. It was odd, he would always come when the Glitch wasn't around, and there was always a long separation between visits. Schneeplestein couldn't exactly complain, any company was a relief. 

Despite this he didn't really trust Dark. There was something off about him that made Schneep cautious. Perhaps it was because Dark always came back without reason, or because he would always make some excuse not to help. Schneep. Schneep never spoke of this, but kept a mental note to be wary, but keep friendly. After all, Anti was the only other being speaking to Schneep, and the doctor thought he would lose his mind if he couldn't talk to anyone else.

Today was one of the days Dark had come to visit. It was a surprise, as always, but a pleasant one nonetheless.

"Back again?" Schneep greeted him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't act so surprised, you're above that" Dark replied, closing the door behind him.

"I'm really not." Schneep sat up on the small mattress sat on the floor, "you nevah say ven you are coming, so it is somvhat of a surprise."

Dark shrugged, sitting down at the small table crammed again the wall, "It keeps you on your toes, does it not?"

"Perhaps." Schneep replied thoughtfully, "Your makeup is always a scare."

"Starting this early?" Dark shook his head, "If anything, you look like you could use some yourself." He guestured towards Schneep's face, "What happened this time?"

Schneep recoiled, his face, oh yes he had forgotten about that. It must look horrible after the beating Anti had given him. He was pretty sure he had a black eye, but couldn't be certain.

"Anozer escape attempt." Schneep replied, "It ended badly."

"No, really?" There was a slight drawl of sarcasm in Dark's voice as he said it, "I never would have guessed."

"Shut it." Schneep sighed, "I've already got enough of a headache as it is."

"Why don't you stop." Dark leaned back in the chair, "You know it only gets worse every time you try, so why bother."

Schneep narrowed his eyes, "I have friends-"

"Now _that's_ a surprise." Dark interrupted, a slight smirk on his face.

"Tch, it's more zan you have." He rolled his eyes.

"I have friends." Dark raised an eyebrow, "Many."

"Oh really? Name zem."

"Well there's Wilford and-" Dark paused and frowned, "and...."

Schneep waited, a smirk on his face. Dark scowled at him and crossed his arms. He looked thoroughly annoyed.

"And?" Schneep prodded.

"You're irksome." Dark replied, and his voice sounded spiked with an exasperation that proved Schneep right.

The doctor smiled, proud of himself.

"Oh shut it." Dark snapped.

~~~~~

Another day, another visit, this time Dark had brought a deck of playing cards with him. He didn't undo Schneep's bindings to play of course, but periodically shuffled them. 

"Why do you keep coming back here?" Schneep asked, interrupting a long pause of silence in their banter, "I mean, I know I'm charming, but I never got the impression you liked me much."

"..." Dark tilted his head (thinking perhaps?) before shrugging, "I'm...not quite sure myself. I've never been one to barge in on others unexpectedly," Schneep wasn't sure he believed that, "but, I find your interactions......entertaining."

Ah, so that was it. Just like Anti, Dark found him amusing to play with. Unlike Anti, however, Dark didn't seem intent on hurting Schneep, or trying to make the Doctor his own plaything. It was best to be cautious, however.

"Even if you're being beaten in a game of insults by said entertainment?" Schneep replied sardonically.

"Yes..." Dark sighed, shuffling the cards again, "Even if I have to endure this unneeded attack on my clothing style."

"It's too easy not too!"

"I at least dress formally! Unlike you."

"I zink I look quite handsome." Schneep replied cooly.

"You're in a bloody lab coat with a torn sweater and overgrown beard." Dark raised an eyebrow, "Have you even looked in a mirror?"

"Not for a few months, no." Schneep pretended to ponder, "Hm...I vonder vhy zat is!"

Dark frowned, "I told you. I can't help you."

"You keep saying zat, but here you are." Schneep replied.

Dark took a moment, then sighed. Schneep slightly expected he was calming himself from getting angry and killing the doctor. He did this a lot.

"I'm starting to regret coming back here."

"You should."


	3. Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark asks some questions, Schneep answers and gets an unexpected reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be writing my other fics....but this one is to darn fun XD my boys are sassy and I love just writing them. Also, posting this at like 4 so be aware I should be sleeping right now XD sp I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

Dark was...not a bad guy. Or at least not as bad as Schneeplestein had thought originally. Dark, for one, had a dog. That same 'mutt' Anti had referred to when Schneep had first met Dunkelheit was his own dog that he had forgotten to feed. Sure it was a demon-like dog, feeding off souls or what not, but still, it was unexpected for him to have a pet.

In fact, Schneep found out quite a few things about Dark. For one, his emotions seemed to break away from him phisically, after images showing when he was really annoyed. For another, he seemed to bw human. Powers and shit aside, there was something more familiar about his presence than Anti's, something more down to earth. Though Schneep had no doubt that Dark could kill him rather quickly.

And, apparently, he was a damn good singer, or at least he had bragged about it once.

A new normal had begun. The banter continued between the two, but periodically it would stop and they would go into conversations. Schneep asked questions about Dark, what he did, how exactly he knew Anti, etcetera. The man answered vaguely to some but was more detailed in others. Despite all these questions, Dark managed to get in a few of his own. Schneep replied just as vaguely, not wanting to tell to much.

Even so, some of the questions surprised him and he slipped.

"You said you had friends."

That question seemed to come out of nowhere. Schneep paused in his story and looked up at Dark startled.

"...yes?"

Dark leaned back in the chair he was sitting at, his nuteral face tugging into a subtle expression, "Shouldn't they have found you?"

Schneeplestein stared at him in silence. Dark looked back, a slight frown on his face. The silence rang out in the small room, before Schneep sighed and looked away.

"Zey can't find me."

"Hm?"

"Zey can't find me." Schneep replied louder, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, "Even if my friends vent looking for me, zey couldn't ever find me."

"...why?"

Schneep felt a small smile tug at his lips as he shook his head, "You....you don't really know vat Anti is doing, do you?"

"..." Dark shook his head.

"...heh...vell, for one, he's faking to be Jack, he's ah.....he's a trusted friend in our group." He added, seeing the confusion on Dark's face, "Anti plays ze part vell enough zat he can deter zem from looking here."

"But surely he can't stop them all the time."

"No....and zat's vere ze ozer part of zis place come into play." He guestured around him at the wooden walls, "vhen I try to escape, zere's some sort of maze. It's all in my head, but it leads me back here no matter vat I try.... I vouldn't doubt zat Glitch Bitch could do ze same to anyone trying to enter...." Anti had made sly hints towards that possibility last time Schneep had made a bid for freedom.

"...I'm slightly impressed." Dark hummed, "He's actually more prepared than I thought."

"Yeah vell...zats Anti for you." Schneep grumbled in return.

"I always thought he was just an idiot with a bit of power..."

"Don't be fooled, he's still a complete idiot." Schneep rolled his eyes.

Then, something unexpected happened. Dark laughed. It wasn't a full laugh, maybe a slight chuckle, but his usually dour face lifted into a semi-smile. Peculiar...

"On that," Dark rested his hand on his head, "we finally agree."

"Tch." Schneep chuckled himself, never once had he seen Dunkelheit laugh, or, for forbid, smile, "If he were human I'd be worried for him."

Another half chuckle from him. Schneeplestein was on a roll it seemed.

"So he's not then? Human I mean."

"Huh?" He blinked up at dark, surprised, "Oh uh...no. I don't zink so. You...don't know vat he is eizer?"

"No." Dark replied, shrugging cooly.

"I zought if he told anyone vat he vas, it vould be you."

"Why would you think that?" Dark stared at Schneep, raising an eyebrow.

"Vell...you two seemed....friendly?"

"We're not friends." The other man shook his head, "More like...uneasy allies. I said as much in our first meeting. I assumed he was human and he didn't bother correcting that."

"Ah, no he vouldn't." Schneep nodded, "vell, I can tell you vat I suspect, don't take my vord on it, he hasn't told me eizer."

"It might still be of some use." Dark nodded after a moment, "What do you think he is?"

"Vell...I call him a glitch. He seems to attack processors, not just computers," He added, seing Dark's very slight tilt of his head, "but brains as vell. Computers process Anti's attacks as glitches, but humans? We can feel zings. Anti's glitches cause fear and memory loss in ze brain. I've...lost a few memories to him...."

Schneep shrugged off the thought of that, and continued, "Ah, anyvays, he also seems to be a glitch in reality itself. He can make zings and places appear vere zey shouldn't be, teleport, change ze temperature of a room, etcetera."

"That..." Dark started, thoughtfully, "seems powerful. Does he have any weakness?"

"A few." Schneep nodded, "One, he's an idiot, vich I am very greatful for," Dark grinned at that, "and two, he can only use his abilities if inhabiting or...I guess trying to inhabit a host."

"And he has one of those..." Dark murmured, "Your friend Jack, right?"

"..." Schneep's face fell, and he looked away from Dark.

The awkward silence from before returned. Schneeplestein's mind raced over the surgery again, over every little mistake he had made and the taunts he had been given. The feeling of static crept into his brain.

_Pathetic_.

"Yes." The doctor replied quietly, "Yes he has Jack."

He could see Dark staring at him in his perifial vision. He closed his eyes to block it out. He didn't need Dunkelheit to have another bit of ammo against him. Especially not on this, not when the glitch reminded him daily.

"I...think I should leave." Dark's voice returned to it's normal monotone.

"Yes," Schneep nodded, taking a deep breath, "Yes I zink you should. Your dog probably needs to be fed."

"Righ-" Dark froze as he got up. He furrowed his brow, frowning, before his eyes went wide with alarm.

"Fuck." The single expletive that escaped his mouth was another surprise.

Schneep gave him a deadpanned look, "You forgot to feed her didn't you?"

"I forgot to feed her." Dark replied, still frozen.

"Vell?" Schneep raised an eyebrow, "Go feed your damn dog!"

Dark rushed out of the shack, door slamming behind him. Schneep chuckled, shaking his head. Dunkelheit really needed to learn how to take care of his pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch any errors I missed? Please tell me in the comments. Or if you just want to leave feedback...or do whatever lol. 
> 
> Have a great...whatever time it is when you read this.


	4. Feeling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schneep has a Panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has descriptions of a panic attack and of stitching. Viewer digression is advised.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy more of these two sassy boys, though here they're more soft than they ever had been before.

The doctor found himself on the floor. Everything felt like it was spinning and the floor was unstable, though he wasn't sure if that was from blood loss or not. Anti had just finished his 'buisness' with Schneeplestein, leaving the doctor a bloody mess on the floor. Schneep barely cared about the open wounds however, as something said had come to the forefront of his mind.

 

Six months.

 

Six. Months. 

 

Anti had managed to keep him hidden for six months without a single rescue attempt. It felt like a lifetime, but even then there had always been some sort of light at the end of the tunnel, some far off hope that _someone_ would help. Quantifying the number, giving it value....it made this all real.

His chest seemed to tighten, making it hard to breath. He had hidden it when Anti was here, but now it ran rampant through his system. Everything was gone, HE was gone, and no one gave a damn. No one gave a damn and no one would either. Kidnap victims had an active lookout for a few weeks, maybe even a month, to find them but...half a year?! The search wouldn't last that long! They'd have moved on, without him....

It hit him like a train. They....they would move on. They would live the rest of their lives without him, thinking of him only as a memory, something to be forgotten.

Forgotten forever.

Jackieboy might last a few more months in his search, maybe even a full year, but Anti....Anti and time would degrade the hero's resolve. Even he would forget about Schneep.. Everyone would. They would look back on him as a distant memory! Or, if Anti erased him from their minds, never at all.

He was alone.

He was utterly alone.

No one would come and find him. No one would care. No one would even try after awhile. No one would be there. He would just rot here! Rot here until Anti killed him, or took over his mind- or...or-

The door to the shack opened and Schneep felt his stomach drop. The last time the glitch had caught him in the middle of a panic attack it had taken days to recover.  If he found Schneep now...oh God. No. No he didn't want- he had to calm down- he had to-

"Henrik?"

Dark's deep voice came instead of the harsh flood of static. Schneep was momentarily relieved, before the knot of panic in his chest tightened once more. Dunkelheit was here, he was _watching,_ seeing Schneeplestein curled on the dusty and blood-ridden floor. He must look so pathetic, so weak-

"Henrik."

Schneep turned over as Dark's footsteps drew near, trying to cover his face. He had to retain some dignity, some cover of the mudstreaks down his face where tears had mingled with the dirt on the floor. No matter how hard he tried to choke back his sobs, however, his back and shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Dark's footsteps stopped just behind him. There was a moment when the shack was only filled with the sounds of Schneep's ragged breathing. Then, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Henrik you need-" Dark cut off as Schneep jolted at the sudden feeling and let go of the doctor, "....You need to breath."

"I-I c-" Schneep tried to reply, but his voice and breathing made the words stick in his throat.

"Just listen to my voice." Dark told him, voice steady as ever, "Breath in."

Schneep's mind latched onto the voice, focusing on it instead of his own thoughts. It was easier to concentrate on something that wasn't his. He obeyed silently, taking air in as Dark counted to eight.

"And out." Schneep forced the air out, and felt the knot in his chest loosened a little.

They continued the pattern for who knew how long. Schneeplestein listened and followed Dark's counting. Slowly, ever so slowly, the thoughts in Schneep's head trickled to a stop as oxygen made it's way to his brain. His heartbeat started to slow and the tears stopped coming. Everything quieted as he started to push himself to his knees, a task made harder by the restraints around his wrists, keeping his hands in front of him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," Schneep nodded, swallowing hard, "yes I am....good now."

"What...was that?" Dark asked, not getting up from where he had knelt next to the doctor.

"Nozing."

"That was obviously not nothing."

Schneep got to his feet, using his bound hands to wipe the mud off his face. However they were covered in dirt, so he did little more than smear the mess around. Eventually he just gave up. He felt drained, exhausted, and Dark had seen all that...

"As I said I am fine." Schneep replied, looking down at him, "You should get up, you're getting dust all over your pants."

"..." Dark frowned slightly but stood up, brushing off his pants, "You....uhg."

Dunkelheit rubbed his temple, seeming to debate with himself. For yhe first time since he had arrived, Schneep allowed himself to take a closer look at the man. Dark looked more...blue than usual. Literally. The color of his skin, which was somewhere between black and white, had taken on a tint of blue. It was barely noticeable, but certainly there. When Dark finished debating and looked at him, his eyes were both the color of the sky.

"Henrik, you were just curled up crying on the floor! I hardly call that fine."

Schneep broke his gaze with Dark and looked away, "Vhy do you care?"

"..." Dark furrowed his brow, "I...don't."

"Zen vhy even ask?"

"...."

Schneep sighed, walked over to his mattress in the corner and sat down. His chest, which had felt so tight and full a second ago, was now empty and drained. Even so, trying to fall asleep was a bad idea...he would most likely go into another attack so soon after the first...and that wouldn't be ideal.

Dark silently sat down next to him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again, glancing away from the doctor. With a sigh, he put his hand gently on Schneep's shoulder. Schneep allowed it. It was a comforting touch, one that wasn't intent on hurting him, something he hadn't felt for months now.

Schneep sat there for a moment, letting Dark be his temporary anchor for his mind. Then, he brushed off the other man's hand and stood. As...'comforting' as it was, he had other things he needed to do. For example, his bleeding shoulders and back.

"What are you-"

"I'm stitching myself up." Schneep interupted him, heading to the table, and starting to slip off the ropes around his wrists, "Anti vants me healthy enough to be his punching bag, and I'd rather not get zese cuts infected."

The ropes came loose and he set them on the table next to the suture kit and disinfectant that sat there. He took off his ratted shirt and tossed it aside before sitting down in the chair available and starting to apply the disinfected to his cuts.

"...do...you want me to leave?" Dark asked, watching him from the mattress.

Schneep paused, considering. Dunkelheit had already seen him at his lowest....and as much as he hated to admit it, if he were to leave the panic attack may well start again. Having another person there, however dodgy they may be, however they might use this to try and undermine him, it was better than left alone to his own devices.

Schneep sighed heavily, "I vouldn't mind a little company....for now at least."

Dark watched as Schneeplestein finished cleaning the wounds and took out the sutures. This was always the worst part. Anti allowed him no pain killers, for obvious reasons, so he felt the needle dig into his skin, piercing it and tugging the polymer thread underneath. It stung, especially on the already raw skin of the open wounds. Regardless, Schneep gritted his teeth and continued.

After he finished, he started putting his things away when he saw Dark staring at his hands. He raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Vhat?"

"Oh.." Dark blinked, looking up at him with those blue eyes, "You seem rather practiced at that is all."

"Of course I am!" Shneeplestein snapped, "I am a qualified doctah after all!" Or he used to be anyways, "I have done zis many times before!"

"A surgeon? You?" Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Do not act so surprised." Schneep rolled his eyes, "I vouldn't have survived the Glitch Bitch's constant abuse if I couldn't take care of myself aftervards."

"I didn't mean any offense." Dark replied quickly, "I was just curious. You've never mentioned it before."

"..." Schneep cursed himself silently. He was usually good about keeping his personal life hidden, at least when it did not concern his friends or Anti, but it seemed he was messing up in all the wrong ways today.

"Yes, I must have forgot to mention it." Schneep shrugged it off, "I am a qualified doctah, I verk in a hospital, ze whole package."

"Did you get paid well?"

"Fairly." Shcneep shrugged, "It vas enough. Now for you." He turned to sit facing Dark, still on the mattress on the floor.

"Vhy are you blue?"

"What?" Dark blinked, staring at Schneep.

"You." He guestured to Dark's body, which was still tinted light blue, "You changed color. You're looking quite.... _cool_ now."

Dark stared at him, "Was that a pun?"

"Maybe." Schneep grinned.

"...." Dark let out a sigh, "Of course you'd like puns."

"I don't usually, but since zey annoy you, yes, I do like puns."

Dark looked like he could have killed, but didn't, instead rolling his eyes, "Oh good, you're back to normal."

Schneep watched as Dunkelheit faded back to black and grey, and sure enough when he looked back up, his eyes were back to red and blue. Strange, changing heterochromia. What would make that possible? Magic? Genetics?

"Speaking of normal." The doctor gave, Dunkelheit a snide grin, "You've been acting quite out of it lately! Showing actual emotion for one zing! You really _do_ care!"

The man on the mattress narrowed his eyes, "If this is the thanks I get for helping you, remind me to ignore you next time I see you like that."

"Aww, afraid of showing off zat heart of yours?"

"..." Dark sighed in irritation, "I have made many mistakes, but this one seems to be the worse."

"Admitting defeat so early?" The doctor raised his eyebrow, "Shocking! Though....In all seriousness? Zank you. I...don't know vhat I vould have done vithout you."

Dark nodded his head, "It was my pleasure."

The moment of silence that passes was comfortable, but Schneep broke it almost and once.

"So? Are you feeling Red-y to answer my question?"

Dark groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. I'm having fun with this, like a lot of fun. Didn't expect this to be developed this far. I'm having fun writing this, even the angst XD


	5. Red-y or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are hard to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be working on my other fics but I wanted to update this first since I already had it mostly done. So here you go, more of these bois.  
> (Also, since Damien came out, I really wanted to do something from Dark's perspective. Just for fun and to see if I could get a handle on the character.)

Dark groaned at the pun. He hadn't meant to, but he did. Henrik had a talent of eliciting responses from him. And perhaps Dark had let down his guard more than he should have.

 

When he had first met the doctor, he was surprised. Anti had let him into his little hide-away to duck away from Chica for a moment and he just happened to have a person in it. Henrik had been covered in dirt, bruised, but no less curious or defiant than he was now. Not to mention extremely blunt and took no shit.

 

The second time had been to get away, perhaps a bit of curiosity as well. Wilford was interesting in his own right but sometimes he could be a bit much. So he decided to check up on Anti's prisoner. Play with him a bit, see what he was like. He found Henrik surprising, enough so to break his walls and show some emotion. It was relaxing almost, just to be able to talk knowing Schneep wouldn't retaliate. Or...perhaps couldn't was the proper term.

 

Regardless, Dark had decided to continue to visit, though he kept his interference to a minimum. This was not his story, not even close to it. He couldn't ruin someone else's story. But he would allow himself to visit. Hopefully by keeping himself away he wouldn't mess up the story to much.

 

"Vell?"

 

Henrik's question brought him back from his revelry. He considered the question, frowning slightly. Apparently he was glowing blue. That hadn't happened before...but he had a pretty good guess as to why.

 

"It...is a long story." He replied vaguely.

 

"Right, because I'm SO busy." Henrik rolled his eyes, "I can't exactly go anyvere."

 

Dark considered this for a moment. The doctor was a liability, anyone knowing was one...at the same time, however, it was a liability he could afford. Henrik wasn't going anywhere as long as Anti was around, and there was very few people he could tell that would mess up any of his plans. 

 

Then again...Anti was one of those people.

 

"I don't think I _can_ tell you." Dark finally decided on, "My past could make me...vulnerable to certain people."

 

"Who? Anti?"

 

"Yes. Despite him being an idiot...he does still have power enough to harm me with if he knew how."

 

"Shit. That is serious."

 

Dark nodded, "What I can tell you is...."

 

What could he tell Henrik? What could possibly be vague enough to not cause him harm, but keep the doctor satisfied? This was tricky.

 

The doctor must have gotten impatient because he interupted, "Vhy do call yourself Dark? Zat isn't really a name zat parents give zere kids."

 

Dark felt a smile try and twitch onto his face, but he forced the neutral expression he had on to cover it, "I choose it after an incident."

 

"Ah! I see, vhy 'Dark' zough?"

 

"Because in the light is where most lies are seen." He shrugged at the doctor's question, "It's only in the dark where the truth lives."

 

"Hm..." Henrik raised an eyebrow, "sounds like a bunch of poetic bull shit to me."

 

Dark sighed, "Always so preceptive, aren't you doctor?"

 

"It's a specialty of mine." Henrik replied with a grin, "Vhat's the real reason?"

 

Dark pursed his lips, "I...am not sure, it just seemed to fit-"

 

"More bull shit!" The other declared.

 

Dark's jaw clenched, "Fine. I knew a guy named Mark and I wanted to punch his lights out-"

 

"Stop lying Dark."

 

Dark let out another frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair, "What do you want?"

 

"Ze truth." Henrik shrugged, "you've been visiting for months now, you know I'm no snitch. I can keep somezing as small as zis a secret."

 

Except it wasn't small. Even this was dangerous territory to be stepping into discussion. Especially in another's story.

 

"I...do not doubt your integrity-"

 

"You shouldn't."

 

"-but," Dark continued, "I can not risk it with you so close to Anti. If he were to find out I was here and extract that information it could be harmful to me."

 

"Zere's a really simple way to stop that."

 

"You know I can't."

 

"..." Henrik rolled his eyes and sighed, "yeah vell...it doesn't matter anyvays." He looked up at Dark, "vhy does zis matter? It can't be zat big of a deal."

 

"It _can_ be, trust me." Dark sighed, "How about this? I will answer your questions, and be completely truthful... but at another time. Drop it for now, alright?"

 

Henrik considered this for a moment, "Vhen vould zis later be?"

 

"After you are no longer Anti's prisoner." Dark decided on.

 

Henrik quieted suddenly, pursing his lips, "Zat is a pretty big assumption to make."

 

"What?" Dark tilted his head, "That you'll get out of here?"

 

"..." Henrik nodded.

 

"Well then think of it as an incentive." Dark interlaced his fingers, allowing a smirk onto his face, "The sooner you find a way to escape, the sooner you get my story." Figuratively anyways.

 

Henrik glared at him, amusing Dark even more, "You bastard."

 

"Language Henrik."

 

"Fuck language."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck language indeed Schneep. XD Hope you all enjoyed. I'm back off to Schneep whump land WHEEEE! Have a good day.


End file.
